


This is the worst timeline

by Hittinmiss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: All the team are mentioned at least once, Every single person's favourite avenger is thor, Except Tony, Field Trip, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Identity Reveal, LMAO, Post Infinity War, Post canon, School Trip, You can't change my mind, but just aren't in it as much, but with some twists, he is totally meaning to, minor angst but nothing major, no beta readers we die like men, peter sucks at keeping secrets, they all somewhat embarrass Peter but they don't mean to, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittinmiss/pseuds/Hittinmiss
Summary: Chair Dude: I have some good news and some bad newsChair Dude: good news is you didn't miss any training for decathlonChair Dude: bad news is that they decided the field trip without you ://Man of Spiders: why is it bad news??Chair Dude: because Flash decided to pick the compound and no one said no so…Man of Spiders: Dude why didn't you say no???Chair Dude: I would have been out voted Dude!Chair Dude: I also wanna see the compound as well so yeet---Field trip fic!





	This is the worst timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop! Field trip fic!
> 
> I am a slut for the field trip trope, even if they can be cheesy sometimes so this is my take on it.
> 
> YEET

Maybe he should actually go to more Decathlon meetings, wait an extra hour before going out on patrol. Maybe then he wouldn't be stuck in this situation.

Apparently, since the team won a major national competition, the school was going to reward the team’s success with a field trip to a destination of their choice.

As luck would have it, Peter needed to leave early, telling Ned he couldn't make it to the team meeting before he rushed out of the school to change into his costume and head downtown to help out.

He wasn't even aware of what was going to happen until some messages pinged in from Ned.

 **Chair Dude:** I have some good news and some bad news

 **Chair Dude:** good news is you didn't miss any training for decathlon

 **Chair Dude:** bad news is that they decided the field trip without you ://

 **Man of Spiders:** why is it bad news??

 **Chair Dude:** because Flash decided to pick the compound and no one said no so…

 **Man of Spiders:** Dude why didn't you say no???

 **Chair Dude:** I would have been out voted Dude!

 **Chair Dude:** I also wanna see the compound as well so yeet

 **Man of Spiders:** honey,,,, I trusted you,,,

 **Man of Spiders:** [betrayal.gif](https://wifflegif.com/gifs/28883-black-and-white-rachel-mcadams-gif)

 **Chair Dude:** that's so sad Karen play despacito

 **Chair Dude:** they’re gonna get the forms out tomorrow and the trips Friday

 **Man of Spiders:** shit like no time to tell the avengers to like, not speak to me during this trip

 **Chair Dude:** what do u mean? U have like 2 days???

 **Man of Spiders:** have you _tried_ getting a hold of half of them???

 **Man of Spiders:** I'm screwed

 **Chair Dude:** rip

 

* * *

 

 Two days later

**7:16am  
AcaDec Squad**

**  
Fastest Man Alive:** hey penis @ parkour are you ready to fukin die of embarrassment

 **Parkour** : how??

 **Fastest Man Alive:** that ur lie of being Stark’s intern will be found out obviously duh

 **MoonMoon** : flash have u ever considered that Peter was telling the truth? Like, at all?

 **Bon Jovi:** I mean,,, I don't even remember there being applications for a stark internship so...

 **Fastest Man Alive:** get ready Penis

 **Mmm Whatcha J:** sounds like a euphemism

 **Parkour:** wow I am soo excited

•••

The trip over to the compound felt like hell to Peter. He had Ned beside him, eagerly chatting away about the compound and MJ sitting in front of them, clearly trying to be uninterested in the talk, reading her book. Key word being trying since she smiled every so often at Ned’s remarks.

Peter was really just hoping he wouldn't be outed as Spider-Man by the Avengers. That would just make a bad day worse.

The minibus for the Decathlon team pulled out by the front of the compound, Peter, thankfully, not seeing anyone super outside. The others, sans him and MJ, all rushed off the bus, eager for the trip.

“Shut up.” MJ said abruptly, not even looking up from her book, shocking Peter.

“I didn't even speak?”

“I can hear your thoughts going a million miles per hour. Any louder and I'm sure everyone would hear your secrets Spides.”

“Shhh! What if-” Peter hushed, frantically looking to the front of the bus to make sure no one else was there.

“They can't hear us. Calm down. For that and the trip. You’re not gonna die Parker.”

“Are you trying to _comfort_ me?”

“No, your thoughts are loud and distracting me.” MJ refuted before she paused. “Though it might be slightly that.”

“If Ned was still on the bus, he’d be like-”

“Jones, Parker, off the bus.” Mr Harrington called, popping his head through the door.

“Coming!”

Peter clambered off the bus, MJ somewhat close behind, taking her sweet time as she put her book away and followed him.

“Alright team, this is Miss Hill, she will be guiding our tour today.” Mr Harrington explained, gesturing to the woman.

“Hello, welcome to the Avengers Compound.” Maria started. “When we enter, you’ll all be given passes that will allow you access throughout various areas of the building; a security measure. After that, the tour will properly commence. If you will please follow the path up to the doors.”

The group started to move forwards, Peter following, before Maria put a hand on his shoulder.

“M-Miss Hill? What's up?”

“I know you’re worried about this trip but rest assured, while we have told the Avengers that you are part of this trip, they have been reminded, a lot, that your class is unaware of your… internship details.”

“Oh thank god.”

“They might slip up occasionally but they should be able to keep from saying anything too revealing. I'll also try my best to make sure nothing too much pertaining to your ‘internship’ comes up.”

“Thank you so much Miss Hill.”

“No problem Peter, now let's catch up to your peers.”

The duo went up the path and entered the reception area, the students waiting for Maria to go to the desk and sign them in.

“Hill, signing in students and a teacher from the Midtown High Academic Decathlon team. I need eight level one passes.”

“I would ask why eight passes when there are nine people behind you but I understand. Hello Mr. Parker. it's nice to see you again, though it's strange not seeing Mr. Hogan or Mr. Stark accompanying you.” The receptionist remarked as she typed at the computer, creating the passes.

Flash gave a look of confusion, as if mentally going ‘what the hell?!’ after the receptionist talked.

“H-hello.”

“Here you go, eight level one passes. Enjoy the tour.”

“There are five levels of passes.” Maria started as she handed out the passes. “Level one is for guests, such as tours and press. Level two is for lower end workers and interns. Level three is for R&D. Level four is for higher end workers and government officials. Level five is for the Avengers, other heroes and some exceptions like family members.”

Ned leaned over to Peter as the others in the group started to chat excitedly.

“What level is your pass?” Ned whispered.

“Level five.” Peter responded, trying to figure out how he would explain to the others in case that bit of information got out. He really was screwed. Maybe he should have just pulled a sicky and avoided this mess.

“To let you all know, just in case, your passes will only work for today. This is true for all level one passes. This ensures that the passes cannot be passed onto others for use, making the building more secure.”

The group took in that information as Maria pulled out her own pass, level four, and headed to the doors at the end of the reception area and scanned it. “Let us start the tour, please scan your cards as you go through the door.”

Flash, ever cocky, walked up first and scanned his pass.

“Guest, Level One. Welcome to the Compound.” F.R.I.D.A.Y called, doors opening to let him in.

“What was that?!” He asked, shocked.

“I am Mr. Stark’s AI. I am all throughout the building.”

_Shit F.R.I.D.A.Y._

“Please, let's continue this.” Maria said, calling the next person forwards, each student scanning their card. “Peter, hurry or you’ll be left out.” She said when he was the only one left, trying to procrastinate going through.

“S-sorry Miss Hill.” He said, speed walking to the scanner, pulling his pass out.

“Peter Parker, Level Five. Welcome back Mr. Parker. Shall I alert Mr. Stark that you have arrived?”

“N-no, it's ok F-Friday. He already knows I'm here.” He replied, adding the second part quietly.

“Hold up, why does Parker have a level five pass? You said only the Avengers have a level five pass.” Charles asked.

“I, uh, um-”

“Peter is Stark’s personal intern and requires access to wherever Stark might be. He needs full access to be able to do his job.” Maria explained effortlessly. Peter honestly envied her ability to just… do that. “He would have given Peter a level four but… Stark has a soft spot for him.”

Ned and MJ snickered as Peter hid his face in embarrassment. He was going to die today.

“Anyways, let us move onwards. We are starting in the labs, where we must ask that you do _not_ take any pictures.” There we're a few groans as a couple of the group put away their phones.

Maria led the group through some corridors before stopping and scanning the door beside her, it opening up. “In here.”

The group piled in the door and into the small space there was behind the glass wall, showing a few tables with some scientists working on projects, and two very familiar faces to Peter.

“Dude is that the _Hulk_?”

“Holy shit I think it is!”

“As you can see, Dr. Banner is currently teaming up with Princess Shuri of Wakanda on his current project. I’m sure they wouldn't mind us interrupting for a moment.” Maria said, small smile before she turned and knocked on the glass.

The duo looked up and saw Maria waving and walked over, Maria scanned her card, causing the glass separate to allow the pair to enter the viewing room and speak to the group.

“Taking a tour I see?” Bruce asked, pushing his glasses up, focusing on the group.

“There isn't much to see here, just the primitive technology of America.” Shuri shrugged, slight teasing tone in her voice.

“To Wakandan standards, maybe.” Bruce replied. “To everyone else? Not primitive. You also have the great honour of having almost constant access to vibranium.”

“Why are there a bunch of children here?” Shuri asked, changing the subject, despite the fact she wasn't that old herself.

“Well, we have a tour from a group of students from the Midtown School of Science and Technology’s Academic Decathlon team.”

“Midtown? Peter, are you here?” Shuri gasped, properly looking over the crowd and spotting her friend. “Peter!”

“Hey Shuri.” Peter said, waving shyly towards the girl.

“I have one question for you Peter: what are those?!” Shuri exclaimed, gesturing to his shoes, laughing as she did so.

“They are my _crocs_.” Peter replied with a grin on instinct, despite the fact he was definitely not wearing crocs. He would never live that down.

“Nice choice of vine.” Shuri said, nodding in approval. She then lightly grabbed his arm, starting to pull him away from the group. “Anyways, come with me and i’m going to show you some improvements to your ideas that I had for your su-”

“Shuri I'm on a trip I can't j-just leave.” Peter cut off, stopping Shuri from dragging him too far off, and possibly revealing too much about his identity. “And besides, I haven't done much for it-”

“Shhh, it's ok. I'll make sure your tech is the best. Better than Stark,” she started before coughing, sounding suspiciously like ‘your father’, “will make you. Friend privileges.”

“Nice but I-”

“I brought you Vibranium.”

“Thank you.”

“And I brought you Myrrh.” Shuri added, a deeper voice.

“Thank you-”

“ _Myrrh_ -der.”

Peter gasped. “Judas, _no_.” Before he started laughing, the fact his classmates were only a couple steps away slipping from his mind.

“Princess, I know you two are enjoying yourselves but you’re going to have to leave Peter for a bit. He is on a school trip, we can't steal him.”

“I totally could. I'm a princess, they can _watch_ me as I steal him."

“As much as I'd love to agree,” a new voice perked up and most of the tour group froze, “Peter should stay with his group for now. We can have a, so-called, ‘science bros’ chat later.”

There was Tony Stark and any other time Peter would be happy to see him, except just now because he was wearing a Spider-Man shirt, sipping from a coffee mug saying ‘I <3 NY’ where the heart was his face. Well, Spider-Man’s face.

And the smug look on Tony’s face as he stared at Peter meant he knew exactly what he was doing, taking a long sip of the coffee. Embarrassing his kid when he knew the Peter couldn't say anything about it without raising any suspicion.

_This is the worst timeline._

“Hey Tony, you up to see what me and the Princess are working on? I'm sure we’d both, and the students, would be interested to hear your thoughts.” Bruce asked, smiling at seeing his friend.

“Of course Brucie, but Shuri; you gotta let the kid go. Pete needs to stay with his friends.”

Peter smiled nervously as he slowly stepped back to his friends.

“Parker does know Iron Man...” Flash muttered, mostly to himself, Ned and MJ suppressing laughter from his shock. “And a princess what the hell is this?”

“See that's why I said you should have considered the possibility it was real.” Cindy said, giving Flash a smug look, who then looked embarrassed.

The scientists didn't seem to hear the remark, starting on their explanation of their work, bringing up the necessary work on holograms and Shuri’s Kimoyo beads, impressing the entire group, even Peter who had seen it all before.

“Well, we better be proceeding with the tour, thanks for the talk Banner, Princess, Stark.” Maria said once the small presentation was over and the group gave their applause.

“Well the pleasure is all mine.” Tony smirked, taking a long sip from his mug as he stared directly at Peter. “Oh, Pete; Me and Princess Smartass thought of some upgrades, come by after this.”

“Oh man, I would but I've just got too much to do tonight.” Peter said, eyes shifting to Shuri who immediately got what he meant, starting to do something on her kimoyo beads.

“What-?” He started before music cut him off, some of the Decathlon team laughing at the vine reference.

“Tony I've given up trying to understand the teenagers.” Bruce said, patting Tony’s shoulder slightly in understanding.

“Bold of you to assume I ever even tried to understand them and their weird humour to begin with.”

“We must be moving on, thank you three.”

“No problem, nice to see all of you.” Bruce said, waving the group off, Ned, in awe, waving back.

“Seeya Pete.” Tony grinned, walking up to Peter and playfully ruffling Peter’s hair before pushing him lightly towards his classmates.

Peter desperately hid his face from the Decathlon team so they couldn't see how red he’d gotten from embarrassment.

•••

“So, Miss Hill,” Abe started as they walked along to their next destination, “is there any chance we’ll see Spider-Man or Thor here?”

Peter tried not to flinch hearing his name.

“Hmm? I doubt we’ll see Spider-Man, he is… otherwise engaged.” Maria started, making sure she didn't turn to look back at Peter. “And Thor… he comes and goes. He’s been rather busy with ruling New Asgard though he does try to visit as often as he can.”

“So what you mean to say is both Thor and Spider-Man aren't here? Bummer.” Sally said, pouting in disappointment.

“Big mood, Thor’s my favourite Avenger; I really wanted to see him.” Ned nodded in agreement and honestly Peter could totally agree as well, not even offended that Ned preferred Thor over him.

He wouldn't admit his favourite was Thor though. Especially when Tony had ears everywhere in the building because of a certain AI.

“Same, also see Spidey, he’s my second fave, even if he isn't an official Avenger yet.” Cindy added.

“I'm sorry to disappoint you all. Spider-Man usually frequents here at the weekends and Thor is a wild card.”

There was a pause across the entirety of the team as they processed the information.

“This is the timeline god abandoned.” MJ decided, a murmur of agreement following her statement.

“Now, if you will, we are moving onto a museum of sorts. Stark decided he wanted to showcase some of the older stuff the Avengers have used and decided to make a few displays for the purposes of tours. Follow me.”

Maria led the disappointed group onwards through the tour, leading them into a large hall where there were several cabinets, loaded of old gear.

“Dude, is that the suit Captain America wore during the Alien Invasion?” Someone asked, Peter wasn't sure who, pointing in awe.

“Photos are permitted in this section, mainly because the previous dangers of the tech have been removed for displaying purposes.” Maria said.

Almost instantly, the group pulled out their phones, snapping pictures of each exhibit, taking selfies and pictures of their friends beside the cabinet of their favourite hero.

“Peter, Peter, dude, dude, holy shit, you have a cabinet.” Ned called as Peter looked at the Thor cabinet, complete with a mini section on the Revengers and the Asgardians. 

“No way.” Peter scoffed before he let Ned lead him forwards to a cabinet, his homemade suit (“Where did he even get that Ned?!”), some of his earlier web shooter designs and his first fully made ones, as well as some designs of future costume ideas displayed for the world to see.

(He noticed some outlines for the Iron Spider suit, without all the specs of course.)

“Holy shit.”

“Peter let me take your picture with it.”

“Ned what the hell no, that's weird as hell.”

“Dude, fine, selfie?”

“Ok?”

“MJ, get over here.”

“Wow, I can't believe we’re taking a selfie with two Peters.” She remarked as she arrived over, getting into the frame of the photo, posing slightly with a disinterested look on her face.

“Was that really your first suit? Stark wasn't kidding when he said you needed an upgrade.” Natasha said, appearing out of nowhere beside them, looking at the display.

“M-M-Miss Black Widow, I mean Miss R-Romanoff, what are you doing here?”

“Hello Peter, I wanted to investigate the tour. Clint is enjoying annoying some of the other kids.”

“B-but-”

“Yo, Pete! Didn't see you there!” Clint called loudly, walking over, looking rather pleased with himself. Peter looked over to the kids Clint had just left from, all of them looking a mix of awed and frustrated. “Wow, looking at your own cabinet? Isn't that a little-”

“Ned dragged me over.”

“Clint you can't speak. When you first saw your cabinet you were gloating despite the fact that we all have one.”

“Shush.”

“O-oh my god, you’re Hawkeye and Black Widow.” Ned said, finally able to speak.

“You’re Peter’s ‘guy in the chair’ right?”

“Y-yes that's me!”

“And you must be Michelle.”

“Yep.”

“From what Peter has said, I think with appropriate training, you’d be a terrifying force to be reckoned with.” Natasha said.

“Don't encourage her.”

“I'm complimented but I prefer being on the mic as the sarcastic voice of reason that keeps Parker from embarrassing himself.” MJ explained. “Well… more than he already does.”

“I like you.” Clint decided.

“Agreed.”

“Wow, look at that Parker, I’ve already been accepted and it took me five minutes. It took you like a year.”

“MJ.”

“It's ok dude, we’ve got our own thing. Who needs them?” Ned comforted, patting his shoulder, consoling look on his face.

“Thanks Ned.”

“I’ve got you bro.”

“ _Bro_.” Peter replied, sharing a meaningful look with Ned, hand on his heart.

“Oh my _god_.” MJ groaned, rolling her eyes.

•••

“Next we are moving onto the training area. Due to the fact there are some people in there training at the moment, we cannot enter due to safety protocols.” Maria said, students making a noise of disappointment. “But, we have glass walls that allow you to look into the training area.”

The group went along a few corridors, up some stairs and along some more. Peter knew where they were going; the smaller of the two training halls. This one was for ‘regular’ training. Out of suit.

What would the chances be that most of the other Avengers would be in that precise hall to show off to the tour group? Probably one hundred percent likely.

And it was proven to be completely accurate as once they got to the viewing area of the training room with a one way glass wall, there were most of the other Avengers; Steve, Sam, Rhodes and Bucky, doing various forms of training.

 _Huh, I wonder where Wanda and Vision are- wait, Mr. Stark said they were ‘totally not out on a romantic getaway’._ Peter thought as he saw who was in the room.

“Due to the fact there are weapons in there, you won't actually be going into the training room but these four agreed to allow you watch them train for a while.” Maria explained.

Steve and Sam were sparring together, both using a blunt weapon against one another. Rhodes and Bucky were off to the side, working on their own workout routines.

(Peter avoided thinking of _the_ vine when he noticed that Sam was aiming mostly for Steve’s legs during their spar.)

“So Peter, what kinda stuff is all in there?” Ned asked, leaning over before pausing slightly. “Assuming you’ve ever been in there, of course.” He quickly corrected, seeing a couple eyes look over towards them.

“Um… gym equipment, booby traps, basic weapons, just… training stuff.”

“Heh, you said traps.” Charles laughed, not noticing Peter huffing slightly.

“Dude, you ok?” Ned asked quietly, frowning at the slightly annoyed expression on Peter’s face.

“If I ever have to hear that joke again...” Peter muttered under his breath.

(Elsewhere, a man in red and black leather sneezed.)

“As you can see, we have Captain America, the Falcon, War Machine and Barnes currently training in here.”

Most of the student’s jaws had dropped, amazed at seeing their heroes in action.

 _Danger_.

Peter looked about him, trying to locate the source of the supposed danger his spidey sense was telling him.

_Danger danger danger._

Peter looked back into the training room, seeing Steve pulling his arm back, ready to throw his weapon at Sam.

 _Dangerdangerdanger_.

The weapon left Steve’s hand and flew at Sam, though Sam ducked, dodging it as it flew right at the viewing window.

SLAM.

The entirety of the group jumped, Peter a lot less so since he was somewhat prepared for it. He saw the group inside wince at what happened, hearing Rhodes telling Steve to go apologise, Peter trying his best to avoid snickering for no apparent reason at Captain America getting scolded, considering he shouldn't be able to hear through the thick glass.

Steve walked over, going through a door not far from them and then entering their viewing room.

“I'm sorry about that; I'm used to throwing.”

“Oh my god.” Seemed to be the general reaction to seeing Steve.

“I'm Captain America, but please call me Steve.” He introduced. “Have you enjoyed your trip so far?”

The group nodded, awestruck, silent.

“I didn't think they’d be as shocked as this.” Steve remarked. “Am I the first one they’ve met?”

“No, they’ve met Banner, the Princess, Stark, Barton and Romanoff.”

“And they’re still like this?” Steve whistled slightly. “Even Peter wasn't this bad… though when he met Thor and Bruce for the first time I guess he was like this. It was amusing to say the least, especially after he found out those two were-”

“Mr. Rogers.” Peter hissed, embarrassed. He didn't want them to question why them two made him more awestruck (it's because he technically met the others already in Berlin before he officially met them. He didn't meet Bruce and Thor until after the ‘infinity war’ with no prior warning he was off to meet them… also maybe because he was huge fans of the pair of them).

“Oh, Peter, hello. I didn't see you there.”

“Hi.”

“Want to come in a-”

“Rogers he can't.” Maria cut in.

“Ah, right. Sorry about that Pete. You are going to be here after school, correct?”

“Yeah, though Shuri and Mr. Stark are claiming me for a while in the labs.”

“Ah… what about Bruce?”

“I dunno, Dr. Banner said he had plans for later today like a week ago.” Peter shrugged, trying to think back to when they discussed that. “He was being pretty vague though.”

“I see. Well then, see you later Peter. And nice to meet the rest of Peter’s friends. And remember kids, stay in school.”

Steve froze for a second when the group snickered.

“Oh no you’ve all seen the PSA videos, haven't you.”

“Yup.” Ned spoke up for the first time since meeting Steve.

“I must get them to stop showing those. Anyways, bye. And don't cause too much havoc with the Princess later.”

“When have I ever- wait no, I know exactly when. Yeah… sorry about showing the others the PSAs by the way.”

“You are forgiven. But now I really should get back to training. Bye.” Steve said before leaving the room, rejoining the others in the training room.

“Dude.” Abe said, just giving him a look.

“What even is your life?” Charles added on.

“I don't even know…” Peter admitted, shrugging.

•••

They had stopped by the common area, allowing the kids a short lunch break during the tour.

Peter stood beside the wall, chatting with MJ and Ned when it happened.

He could feel his spider sense buzzing, but he had no idea what was going to happen. There were no signs of an attack waiting to happen or anything. Maybe it’d just be Flash chucking something at him.

_Danger danger danger._

MJ told a joke, or something remotely funny, and Ned and Peter laughed in response.

_Seriously, what is going to-_

Suddenly, Scott Lang grew up to his normal size, wearing his Ant-Man suit. “Hey Peter.”

“ _Shit_!” Peter jumped in shock, literally, landing on the wall, sticking to the solid surface, trying to steady his heart from the scare, wrist pointed at Scott. “W-Why the hell are y-you in your suit M-Mr. Lang? Why’d you s-scare me like that man?”

“Stark wanted to try some stuff, give me more protection. As if they could hit me when I'm literally the smallest dude alive. I'm surprised you’re as ‘shook’ as you are considering you’re Spi-”

“M-Mr. Lang-”

“Uh? Why the hell is Parker sticking on the wall?” Charles asked, trying to connect the dots.

“I, uh, um, I'm Ant-Man?” Peter tried helplessly.

“Nuhhuh, that's Ant-Man.” Abe refuted, pointing at Scott next to him, who grinned at being recognised.

“I'm, uh, Stark… tech? My… internship?”

“Peter, you loser, if you said that to start with I'm sure they would’ve believed you but…” MJ shrugged.

“God I'm screwed. I'm really in the timeline that god abandoned.” Peter groaned, releasing himself from the wall, face in his hands. “How can I never keep this a secret? Ned, Aunt May then MJ then the other Avengers and now you guys? Mr. Stark is going to kill me.”

“What the hell is going on with you Parker?” Flash asked, acting as if he wasn't off to have a crisis over the fact the kid he picked on was just sticking to the wall like two seconds ago, just like- no, nope. Totally not like that.

Peter opened his mouth to speak before being cut off by Sally.

“Don't try to lie again Peter.”

“Just tell us the truth please?” Cindy asked.

Peter sighed, knowing he had no way out of this. He turned to Scott, giving an annoyed glare saying ‘this is your fault’, to which the man shrugged before walking away, leaving the room, not before picking up an orange to eat.

Peter rolled back his sleeves, showing his web shooters.

“No, no way, nuhuh, you’re _not_ , don’t you _bloody_ dare say you are.” Flash said, recognising the shooters. Of course Flash recognised them, he saw them up close when Spider-Man… Peter stole his dad’s car.

“Shush Flash, let him do whatever he’s doing.” Cindy said.

Peter lifted his arm and shot a web at the roof, over where the most people were. He let himself be pulled to the roof and stuck there before taking his hands off the surface, standing upside down from the ceiling.

“Um, surprise? I'm Spider-Man?” He said, shaking his hands slightly in the most pathetic display of jazz hands ever.

There was a beat of silence.

“Well, Ned didn't lie when he said Peter knew Spider-Man?” Charles reasoned.

“I mean, does knowing him count when he’s Spider-Man?” Sally retorted.

“Wait Parker have you been Spider-Man this whole time?” Abe asked, Peter nodding as he let himself drop, flipping to right himself before standing up. “Woah dude… are you an Avenger?” He asked, voice so similar to Ned’s when his best friend asked the very same question all that time ago.

“Um… I mean, Mr. Stark said I was on that spaceship?” Peter said. “He’s never officially released it to the press though…”

“Peter, you would’ve been an Avenger after the Vulture if you accepted.” Maria reminded, seeing no reason now to try hide anything. “He is now waiting until you’ve graduated to do the press conference.”

“I thought it was a test back then! Mr. Stark said it was a test when I turned him down!”

“You _turned down Tony Stark?!_ ”

“Yes he did, though I was proud of his choice, very mature, considering I had only just recently taken away his suit for acting like an idiot with that ferry.” Tony said, entering the room and going to Peter’s side. “Fri told me about the situation so I came to make sure you’re alright Underoos. Steve’s having words with Tic Tac at the moment. From what I heard, he was going full on PSA with that.”

“M-Mr. Stark I, um- sorry about letting them find out?”

“It's fine. Not preferable but it was an accident.” Tony said, patting Peter’s shoulder. “Now, _none_ of you can tell anyone.”

“Y-Yes Mr. Stark.”

“Good. If I find out that Peter’s identity has been leaked, i’ll know who to start interrogating first.” Tony replied, slight joking tone, though most of the team were almost shaking in their boots. “Hey kid, good thing you turned me down, otherwise I wouldn't have an amazing wife.”

“That's why you proposed to Miss Po- Pepper?!”

Tony grinned. “I was gonna do it eventually, that just kicked my butt into gear. So thanks kid.”

“N-no problem? I guess?”

“Anyways,” Tony said, stepping away from Peter towards Mr. Harrington, “you’re the kid’s teacher right?”

“T-that’d be me Mr. Stark.”

“Tony, please.” He said, holding his hand out for the teacher. Mr. Harrington took a hold of the hand and shook it, trying not to shake from awe. “I just recently got off the phone with May, the kid’s aunt. She said just to let the kid stay here after the tour. No point Pete going back to school to come back here after all.”

“O-ok, I'll keep a note of that.”

“Great. Be prepared kid, it's Barton’s choice of movies and food tonight.”

Peter blanched.

“Exactly. Well… I'll leave you to handle this situation Spiderling since you seem to be ok. Have fun~”

“Wait Mr. Stark-”

It was too late though, Tony having left the room, almost mischievous grin on his face as he left.

“I swear to god he exists to just embarrass me. Why did he and May end up getting along?” Peter ranted before he turned to face his classmates. “So… um… I guess you have a lot of questions?”

“A lot is an understatement.” Cindy said, amazed, still shocked.

“How did you get your powers?”

“Are you seriously an Avenger?!”

“What sorta fights do you get into?”

“Who’s the hardest villain you’ve fought?!”

“Um-”

“Guys, chill.” Ned said. “Right, dude, answer away.”

“What are you, my manager?” Peter asked teasingly.

“Why yes, yes I am.”

“So… I got my powers from a radioactive spider? From the Oscorp trip a few years ago now? For that fight I was an Avenger but now I think Mr. Stark is waiting till I graduate either high school or college and then will make the official announcement. I try to do the little things? Like stop mugging and stuff.” Peter started to list off, classmates hanging on to every word.

He paused for a second.

“The hardest villain… Thanos… he, I mean, he literally killed half the universe. When I…” he stopped himself talking. No, he didn't want to get into that. It may have been a while ago but he was nowhere close to being over it. He doubts _anyone_ is over it. “Yeah… you know what happened with that.”

“What about the Vulture dude? Did you know he was Liz’s dad?”

“Um… I knew who he was but I didn't realise he was Liz’s dad until I went to Liz’s for Homecoming. I… I still feel guilty about that but I couldn't apologise to Liz because I couldn't tell her ‘oh hey Liz sorry about your dad getting arrested, it was my fault cause I’m Spider-Man and he was a villain so yeah’.” Peter said before he started to ramble, wincing once he realised what he said. “Sorry…”

“Woah dude… that's a bit intense.”

“Sorry.”

“No Peter, it's ok. Really. Sorry for pressuring you for answers.”

“It's fine…”

The way Peter talked cause the group to think back to the battles that they were aware Spider-Man was involved in.

Rumours of Spider-Man appearing in Germany at a similar time as the ‘Civil War’ between the Avengers. The ferry that was cut in two. A collapsed warehouse where there was some remnants of Chitari tech, similar to those used in the Vulture’s weapons. The crashed plane into Coney Island beach. All those fights, small scale to large, that he was involved in. Thanos.

(The classmates who saw the footage that Tony released in the time between the Snap and those who were killed vanished to honour those who had fallen. Shots of Spider-Man fighting the purple titan on an alien planet, any time the mask was off, his face blurred out.)

_Oh god that was their classmate. That was Peter._

“Sorry for bringing down the mood guys. Miss Hill, what's left of the tour?” Peter asked, changing the subject.

“Not much, a quick tour of the outdoor area behind the compound and then that's it finished as once you all get on the bus and return to school, the school day will be over.”

“Thanks. Can we go?”

“Of course Peter, though are you sure you don't wish to go to your room? No one will-”

“I'm fine. Let's go.” Peter said, getting up and moving towards the door.

 _Oh_. All his classmates thought simultaneously, all for different reasons.

  
The tour of the grounds felt very somber after the reveal, not much chatter going on, Maria explaining some of the small features before they rounded to the front of the compound where the bus was.

“Alright, that concludes the tour. Thank you for choosing the compound as your prize and congratulations on your victory.” Maria said, clapping her hands slightly as she talked to the group as a whole for the last time. “Due to how the passes are made, you are welcome to keep them as a memento but you can also give yours back as well if you wish.”

No one handed their pass back.

“Alright then, how about we give Miss Hill a round of applause?” Mr Harrington suggested, starting to clap, others following suit slowly. “Thanks once again for managing to arrange this tour, especially on such short notice.”

“It's no big deal, it's a welcome change.” Maria replied simply. “Goodbye.”

Maria turned and returned back into the compound.

“Ok students, back onto the bus, we have to be leaving very quickly if we want to get back in time with school ending. Peter, are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I'm good Mr. Harrington.”

“Ok, enjoy your time here. Let's go team.” He nodded, the bus door opening and Mr. Harrington ticking off the register as each student stepped onto the bus

Flash paused before he stepped onto the bus, turning back to face Peter, unreadable expression on his face.

“Parker.”

“Flash?”

_This is it, this is the part where he tries to say something to embarrass me in front of everyone. God he was quiet inside the compound because he knew Fri would monitor what he said and-_

“I'm sorry.”

“... what?” Peter asked, confused. He didn't expect that.

“Sorry for being a dick. Especially ‘cause of your ‘internship’ thing.”

“Sorry, I’m confused? Where is this coming from?” Peter said, truly not understanding what was happening.

“It's not right to apologise when I just found out you’re Spider-Man and that probably seems like the only reason but that got me thinking a little and, yeah, sorry. That's it.” Flash said, stepping onto the bus and starting to walk off.

“...Thanks Flash. That means a lot.”

Flash didn't reply as he went to his seat, avoiding eye contact. The bus started to slowly start up, door shutting, ready to leave.

“Yo kid, who was that?” Tony asked, elbow on Peter’s shoulder, eyebrow raised curiously as he arrived to make sure his kid was still there

“Flash.”

“Thompson? The one that totally doesn't bully you? What did he say? Anything I could get the armour out for or-”

“‘Sorry for being a dick’.”

“Oh, wow, well then. I am, as the kids say, ‘shook’.”

“Mood.” Peter replied. “Also, please never say shook again in front of me.”

“Ok kid, come on, let’s go inside to-”

“Ah, Stark, have you seen Banner- oh, Tonyson, you aren't usually here during this time of the week. It is good to see you Man of Spiders.”

•••

The bus had only just set off and Ned turned around on his seat to look back at Peter, to wave goodbye before he stopped in his tracks.

“Holy shit.” He gasped, pressed up against the glass to try confirm it.

“What is it Ned?” Cindy asked, turning around before gasping as well, everyone following suit.

Ned rushed into action, dialing Peter’s number and putting it onto speaker, watching him pick up the phone.

“ _Ned dude why are you calling? It's been, like, two seconds since you left._ ”

“Peter, please, if you loved us you would put Thor on the phone.”

“ _Thor on the phone? What are you talking about? What's a Thor?_ ” Peter asked, voice acting like the definition of innocence, as if he wasn't standing next to a literal god.

“Parker put Thor on please! We’re begging you.”

“Peter, we’ll do anything to talk to Thor.” Ned pleaded.

“ _Anything_?”

“Yes anything.” They all agreed.

“ _Then Perish._ ”

The call was hung up, jaws dropped around the bus as they pulled away from the compound, staring as Thor and their hopes disappeared into the distance.

 

* * *

 

**7:37pm  
The group chat AcaDec Squad was renamed Spidey Supporters Squad**

**Parkour was renamed Bi-derman**

**Bi-derman:** um?

 **(hacker voice) I'm in:** Peter u know it's true

 **Bi-derman:** i mean it's true and you should say it

 **Bi-derman:** but honestly no one was meant to know about spidey? shit

 **Avril Lavigne:** I'm still shook,,, like who’d’ve thunk

 **Avril Lavigne:** like I believed the internship thing but Spidey?? Wrow

 **Fastest Man Alive:** I can't believe I bullied spiderman wtf this is the worst timeline

 **B-abe:** Peter Parker… mr science whiz himself

 **Bon Jovi:** hahaha you said whiz

 **Bon Jovi:** But yeah, big mood to everyone

 **Bi-derman:** it wasn't _that_ shocking, right?

 **Mmm Whatcha J:** y’all’re idiots

 **Fastest Man Alive:** you’re acting as if finding out Parker was Spider-Man wasn't a surprise

 **(hacker voice) I'm in:** that's cause it wasn't

 **Mmm Whatcha J:** that's because it wasn't

 **(hacker voice) I’m in:** same hat

 **Mmm Whatcha J:** it’s bold of you to assume I don't know everything about everyone in our school flash

 **Fastest Man Alive:** fucking hell

 **Bi-derman:** [sent a photo]

 **Bi-derman:** it was a shame you guys couldn't get a pic with Thor, he was really excited to take a selfie

**Several People are Typing**

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Broke:** having flash be humiliated  
>  **Woke:** giving flash character development by making him realise "ah shit". He needs some work but he's still a kid, still has time to become a better person, just needs to get his ass into gear
> 
> I see you use the class being shook that Peter actually does know the Avengers and I'll do YOU one better by having that AND identity reveal
> 
> Oh and the name explanations!  
> Peter: Peter Par _kour_  
>  Ned: he hacked the suit yo  
> MJ: she seems like the person to go mmm whatcha say and mj kinda rhymes  
> Flash: flash is the fastest superhero but then also a sex joke  
> Cindy: her surname is Moon  
> Sally: her surname is Avril  
> Abe: I couldn't think of anything so babe happened  
> Charles: he's the one who mentioned the Bon Jovi concert in the movie  
> Liz's chat name was Captain Decmerica  
>    
> Anyways, I hope y'all liked it! 
> 
> Come hmu on Tumblr [here!](https://hitinmiss.tumblr.com)  
> Send me fic requests [here!](https://forms.gle/5pjv6EdsomWM9tCi7)


End file.
